Lost In His Eyes
by dbzgirl1998
Summary: 15 year old Son Pan is in love with Trunks and Trunks with her. Niether know of each others feelings toward each other.When Pan bumps into a mysterios guy from her school, jealousy erupts from Trunks. Is their relationship meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing DBZ except my characters

Chapter 1

Pan walked into Capsule Corp. on her daily visit to Trunks' office. She walked past the front desk. The lady stopped her in her tracks.

"Excuse me young lady, but do you have an appointment with someone?" She looked at Pan with bored eyes. Pan just walked right by. "Security, we got another one."

Pan raced to the stairwell completely aware of the guards at her tail. She glanced back at the guards. "If you wanna catch me you have to be faster than that!" She stuck her tounge out at them. Then out of nowhere she ran into some kind of mass but it was soft, not like a wall. She and the mass fell to the floor.

"Ah, my tounge!" Pan held her mouth. She had bitten her tounge on impact. She looked up to see she had tackled a guard.

"Ah man, my head." The guard was sitting up rubbing the back of his head and pan had landed across his lap. "You have quite a tackle." He smiled at her. "Are you the girl we were sent after?"

Pan got up as quickly as possible. "Yeah, but I'm here to see a friend." She slowly started to back away. They could hear the other guards rushing up the stairs.

"Hurry and go. I'll distract them." He winked and Pan took off like a bullet down the right path of the hall. The guards busted through the door. "Hurry! She went that way!" The guard pointed down the left path and all the guards, except him, took off. He started walking down the other way in Pan's direction.

Pan walked in the door of Trunks' office. To her surprise Trunks was gone. She noticed the window wide open and papers all over the floor. She took her best guess.

"Always on the run. Man, you need to bulk up." She left the office only to once again run into the guard. This time he was the only one who fell to the floor.

"Well hello again. Was he the friend you were going to see?" He glanced into Trunks' empty office.

"Yeah, but it seems he always bails on work. I think I might straiten up his office for him." The guard looked at Pan for a moment. "What are you looking at?"

"You wouldn't happen to be Pan, would you?" He finally got up off the floor.

"Yeah, and who might you be?" Pan put her hand on her hip and leaned to one side. She was suspicious, not many people who work in the Capsule Corp. building know of her.

He extended his hand out toward Pan. "My name is Tako Nokuto. I go to your school. You are quite popular with the guys."

Pan reluctantly shook his hand. "Yeah but I don't know why. I'm nothing like Bra. I would have thought the guys would be all over her, not me." She sighed. "Well I had better start cleaning."

"Can that wait? This is the Second time you've ran into me. Don't you think you owe me lunch or something?" He smiled ginuinely at her. She stood there and looked at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding right? How old are you, sixteen? Seventeen? Don't you think you should be treating me? Isn't that what most gentlemen do?"

"Well, I guess I'm not a gentleman then. So, your treat?" He extended his arm again. Pan slapped it away and began to walk past him.

"Whatever. Come on." She was stopped by a sudden tug on her arm. She looked back at the boy.

"You can't go that way. The guards are still after you. Come on follow me." He started leading Pan down another hallway and opened a door that read 'PRIVATE AREA: DO NOT ENTER.'

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Just trust me. Hold on tight!" He pulled Pan close as he opened a door and jumped down into a dark abyss. He landed a few seconds later. He flipped a switch and lights flashed on.

"You know, you didn't have to hold on to me so tight." She began to explore the room. She looked up the hole in which they jumped down. "What is that, like fifteen, twenty feet? I could handle that easily."

"I know you could, but I liked holding you like that." Pan looked strait at him. He showed no sign that he was kidding and that made her blush. She quickly turned away.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm gunna go change out og this uniform." He walked into the bathroom conected to the private little quarters. Pan began exploring more. She saw odd gadgets of all kinds and little machines that looked like remotes to some remote control car or hellicopter.

"I see you've taken a liking to my inventions." Pan twirled around to see the guard standing almost right behind her.

*Why didn't i sense his presence...?*

"Uh, yeah... I guess..." Pan looked at the guard. She noticed features she hadn't noticed before. He had blonde hair that grew past his ears and bangs that were just short enough to not cover his eyes, they swung gently in front of them. His eyes were an electric blue, almost hypnotysing at the first sight. Pan noticed they were looking right into each others eyes. She felt a pull toward him almost like a magnet. She slowly took a step toward him. She shook the feeling away and stepped back. "Well, I think it's about lunch time. Let's go." Pan almost stormed out the door.

Tako followed but caught up to her and began to stroll next to her. Pan glanced at him. He gave her a sheepish smile. She quickly turned her head away.

"So, this was your idea, where are we going?" Pan asked him. He thought for a moment looking up at the sky.

"Let's go to that bar-b-q restraunt on Broad Street. I hear they have amazing food."

"They do. Me and my grandpa used to go there all the time when I was younger." Pans thought of Goku landed a bit of sorrow in her eyes and voice. "There were so many good memories there. We'd go at least once every two or three weeks with the family..."

"Well, let's make new memories there. Come on." Tako grabbed Pan by the wrist and began to almost drag her to the restraunt. Upon arrival, Pan sensed two power levels in there, Goten and Trunks.

"Uh, I changed my mind. I don't want to eat here." Pan tried to pull away but Tako's grip was too tight.

He smiled at her. "Come on. You know you want to." He looked into Pan's eyes and Pan into his. A strange force overcame her and she walked inside with Tako. Trunks and Goten immediately came up to them.

"Hey Pan, who's this, your boyfriend?" Pan was looking at Trunks and notice his muscles tense at the word 'boyfriend.'

"Uncle Goten, don't be stupid. He's just a friend. Besides, dad would never let me date someone like him." She pointed to Tako who's face held a fake expression of hurt.

Trunks walked up to the register. "Here, I'll go ahead and pay for you guys."

"Oh that won't be neccisary." Tako waved his hand at Trunks. "This is her treat after all."

"Is that right?" Trunks looked at Pan suspiciously. Pan's face turned a light pink.

"Yeah. I kind of ran into him. Twice so I said I would take him to lunch." She walked up to the register and paid for two people.

"Have fun you two! Trunks and I are going to get back to our lunch. See ya Pan!" Goten walked off toward his table.

"See ya Uncle Goten!" Pan waved to him. She walked over to a table for two. She sat down and Tako sat across from her. Pan picked up a menu and began to skim through it.

"So, you like Trunks?" Pan's head shot up from the menu.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Pan's face began getting red.

"You don't have to hide it. I can tell by the way you look at him." He relaxed back in his chair." Don't you think he's a little too mature for you? Wouldn't you like someone more...like me?" He looked at Pan with a smug grin.

"Oh, please. You don't know anything about me. You wouldnt know my type of guy." Pan crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. Tako leaned on the table and looked at Pan. She took a glance at him and the first thing she saw was his electric blue eyes. After that, it seemed she had no will of her own. She couldn't control herself.

Trunks was walking up to their table when out of nowhere, Pan leaned across the table and landed her lips upon Tako's. He pretended to be shocked. Trunks turned away pushing chairs out of his way in a rage. Pan thought only one thing:

*I'm sorry Trunks! I love you, not him!* Her thoughts were in vein. Nothing could reach him in her state. Not her mind, or her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing DBZ except my own characters.

Chapter Two

Trunks walked away pushing chairs out of his way as he walked across the restraunt. Pan felt horrible about what she was doing.

*Why in the world would I kiss Tako?!* She tried to straiten her thoughts but something held her back from doing so. Tako was the one to pull away from the kiss. He began to chuckle.

"That Trunks is so gulable. Getting frustrated over a kiss." He stood up and lifted Pan's chin. "Right now, I can control every movement of your body, every impulse. My strings have caught you and they aren't letting go anytime soon." Tako looked at Pan. "As soon as you get p from that seat, you will be free enough to walk home, but nothing more. While in your house, you are completely free, but if you tell one soul, let's just say the consequences are dire. Now I'll see you later cutie. Bye." He winked and waved then took off out the front door of the restraunt.

Pan got up from her seat. The first thing she wanted to do was apologize to Trunks, but her body wouldn't let her move in his direction. So she started off toward home. At first, she tried flying, but she couldn't get enough control over herself. She sighed and began to walk toward home.

Trunks and Goten were walking back to Capsule Corp. a few minutes after the accident at the restraunt. Goten grabbed Trunks by the arm.

"Ok man, what's up? Why did you storm out of there so suddenly?" Trunks looked at the ground hiding his hurt expression.

"Just forget about it. It was nothing." Trunks began to walk on. Goten ceased him by the arm once again stopping him in his tracks.

"It's not nothing. Did it have something to do with that guy Pan was with?" Trunks yanked his arm away from Goten and took off into the air.

He flew to a desolated field and landed by a gigantic plateau. He took his fist and punched the plateau with all of his strength sending the structure flying in all directions crumbled to nothing but pebbles.

"Why would she kiss Tako? And right in front of me?!" Trunks unstrapped his sword on his back and stabbed it into the earth. He felt his heart beating a mile a minute. His rage grew like nothing he had ever felt. His anger exploded from him and he felt power like he had only felt in Goku when he was in his Super Saiyan 4 form.

Goten landed nearby. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Trunks! What happened to you?! You're a Super Saiyan 4!" He ran up to Trunks. "How did you do that?!"

Trunks looked at his hands and arms. He himself didn't know exactly how he accomplished Super Saiyan 4. He looked at Goten who was staring at him thoughtfully.

"Jealousy." Goten finally said. "You're so jealous of Pan and that one kid!"

Trunks' fists shook with anger at the mention of Pan and Tako. His ki began to rise. Goten felt it. He set a hand upon Trunks' shoulder.

"Did something happen between Pan and that guy? First off, who is he?"

Trunks tried to calm himself down. "His name is Tako. He works for the Capsule Corp. security. I never really liked him much, I dont trust him."

Goten studied his distressed friend. "Now tell me what happened."

Trunks began to lose control. "Pan kissed him! She kissed him right in front of me!" Trunks' power was too much for Goten to handle. He had to back away from him.

"Why are you so worked up over one kiss?!" Goten couldn't understand this.

Trunks' power began to fade rapidly. "Because, I...love...her..." He transformed back into his normal state and fell to the ground. Goten walked over to his unconcience friend. He flung him over his shoulder.

"I should have seen that coming." Goten took off with his friend back to Capsule Corp.

Pan finally made it back home. What was accually a fifteen minute walk seemed like hours of pure torture. She couldn't stop thinking about Trunks. She knew she hurt him.

The moment she walked through the door, she felt instant relief. She could control herself again. She flopped onto the couch and closed her eyes. Tears began to flow from her eyes so she hid her face in a pillow. She cried until she heard someone walk through the front door.

"Pan? You here?" She heard her Uncle Goten's voice from the other room. She sat up and wiped her tears.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room." I answered him. He walked in and sat next to her.

"Pan, what happened at the restraunt? Why did you kiss Tako?" Pan felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth. She took a deep breath and lied the best she could.

"I...don't know what came over me." She craddled her head in her hands. "Something just came over me and...I did. I don't know why myself..."

"Trunks is hurt. He was so mad, he went Super Saiyan level 4. You know he likes, better yet, loves you, right?" Goten set a hand on Pan's shoulder.

Pan's eyes shot open and her face turned deep red. All her life she loved Trunks from a distance doubting he would ever like her and now shes learning he does love her. The tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't let them go.

"I...I'm so...sorry..." That's all she could let out.

Pan got up from the couch and walked to her room. She got out her cell phone and dialed Capsule Corp. It rang...and rang...and rang...then she heard Bulma's voice.

"Pan? Are you calling for Bra?" Her voice was comforting for Pan to hear.

"Accually, no. Is Trunks home?"

"Yeah but he's out cold. Goten just brought him by and took off. Why, is there a message I could deliver?"

Pan sighed. "No, I need to talk to him personally. Would you go ahead and put Bra on the phone though? I have something important to tell her."

"Alright. I'll put her through." The phone went to hold. A few moments later Bra picked up.

"Hello? Pan? What is it?" Her voice was semi-worried.

"Code red. I need you to come over ASAP."

"Can't you just come over here?"

"No, I literally can't."

"I'll be right over." The phone went silent. She hung up. A knock came at the door a minute later.


	3. Chapter 3

**DbzGirl1998 here. Sorry but this is only chapter 3 so... you might want to keep reading. I'll be updating ASAP. I don't have any specific dates that I publish, so if it's wackity just please cope with it. So how am I doing so far? Good? Bad? So awful you feel like ripping out your throat? Jk. Anyway please read and review! I need the review to see what I need improvements on from little things like character additudes to big things like fight scenes! Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing DBZ except my own characters.**

Chapter 3

"I'll be right over." Silence. Bra had hung up the phone. Pan waited impatiently for her to arrive. Three minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Pan rushed to the door and swung it open.

She froze. The world seemed to have stopped around her. She could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. Bra was not at the door. The person standing in the doorway was Trunks. Pan didn't shut the door, but she turned and ran back to her room and slammed that door behind her.

She sat on her bed and talked to herself for a moment.

"Why is he here?!" Then she remembered her talk with Bulma.

A few minutes earlyer at Capsule Corp...

"Mom! I'm going over to Pan's house!" Bra screamed through Capsule Corp.

"Bra, please don't scream. I'm guessing Pan wants you to come over?"

"Yeah."

"I think Trunks should go instead. He just regained conciesness."

"Why should he go?!"

"Bra, trust me. She needs to see him more than you."

Bra stomped her foot. She knew her mother was right but she didn't want to admit it. "Whatever. Send him over there." She stomped off to the kitchen for a snack.

A knock came to Pan's door.

Goten's voice was sweet and calming. "Pan, come on out. Trunks wants to talk to you."

"I can't face him! Just go away!"

Trunks came up to the door. "Pan...please come out...I promise I'm not mad at you."

She thought for a moment. She got up from her bed and opened the door. Suddenly Trunks embraced her in a hug.

"Pan...why...why did you have to do that right in front of me...?"

"I...I don't...know...I just...I just..." Her voice was drowned out by sobs.

Trunks held her tighter. "I'm not mad Pan...not anymore..."

He stood there with her in her arms for a good five minutes letting her cry out. He cherished every moment of it.

"T-Trunks..." She slowly pulled away from him so her voice could be understood. She didn't lift her head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Goten told me...everything you told him... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." She paused thinking about Tako and about the consequences that come with telling people. "I... I don't know what came over me..."

"Pan, just promise me you won't do anything like that again."

"I Pro-" Pan felt a strange feeling taking over her body. She knew this feeling. It was Tako. She pushed Trunks away from her. Her mouth spoke on its own. Her voice held hatred in it. "I promise never to fall for a sucker like you! Get out of my house! Both of you!" She was freed instantly and she covered her mouth.

Trunks' anger grew and his aura glowed around him. He screamed, "What's wrong with you?! How could you say that?!"

"Trunks! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" She took a step toward him. He stepped back.

"It's too late for apologies Pan. I'm done." He walked toward the door.

"Done? What do you mean done! We didn't have anything special! There's nothing you can be done with!" She walked after him to the door.

"Goodbye Pan. For good." Trunks walked out the door and Pan slammed the door after him. Goten stood there completely lost.

Gohan passed Trunks down the hallway.

"Hi Trunks!" Trunks just ignored him and continued walking down the hallway.

He walked in the door and saw Pan lying on the couch bawling and Goten standing there trying to process the situation.

"Goten, what happened?"

"I'll tell you when I figure it out myself."

Pan heard a voice in her head. Tako's.

*Good girl. Just keep it up. Remember, don't tell anyone about our little secret. I'll see you soon~!*

"Get out of my head!" Pan ran to her room. Gohan looked after her. Videl walked into the house.

"Was that Pan?" She looked at Gohan.

"Yes. I think you should go have a talk with her." Gohan walked into the kitchen.

"Right..." Videl walked to Pan's door and tapped on it. "Pan sweetie, can I come in?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Videl walked into the dark room and sat on the bed next to her daughter. Pan was hugging a pillow.

"Pan, is everything alright?" Videl rubbed Pan's back comfortingly.

"No. Everything is not alright. I hurt the one person I love the most and I can never fix it."

"Pan, whoever it is, I'm sure they will get over it soon."

"Mom, I love Trunks. He loves, well, loved me. I kicked him out of the house and kissed another guy in front of him! That can never be forgiven!" Pan burried her face deeper into her pillow.

Videl was hocked to hear that she liked Trunks. More over that she would do that to him.

"Hunny, why did you do it?"

Pan thought a moment. She has never lied to her mom and she didn't want to start now. She decided to lie.

"I...just wanted to make him jealous. I don't know why, but I did. I thought maybe if I saw him jealous, I would know his true feelings about me. But I had to go and screw it all up. I am such a horrible person!" She threw her pillow at the wall and watched it slide down the wall.

"Pan, making someone jealous isn't the answer. You need to confront them, let them know you like them and then you'll figure out the answer. Don't go around being reackless. Trust me, it gets you into trouble. If I know Trunks he'll forgive you by the end of the week." Videl got up and started toward the door. "Dinner will be done in about half an hour."

"Okay. Thanks Mom." Videl walked out and shut the door behind her. Pan sighed. This whole conversation was for nothing. *I lied to my own mom, but what choice do have? Tako might hurt someone other than me if I tell. Man this sucks!*

Pan lied down on her bed and slowly closed her eyes. She was asleep before she even realized it.

"Pan dinner!" Videl yelled for her daughter. Pan was surprised and woke up instantly. She yawned and got up from the bed walking out of her room and into the living room.

"Well, somebody has bed head." She looked toward the couch and saw Tako sitting there.

"What are you doing here?!" Pan's anger shot up.

Gohan walked into the main room. "Pan, he just stopped by to see you a few minutes ago. I decided to invite him in for dinner. Is there a problem?"

She looked at him. He had an evil look in his eyes. She sighed. "No. It's fine." She sat down at the kitchen table and Tako sat next to her. He sat a little too close for her comfort.

He whispered into her ear. "I have something I need you to do..."

When he told her, her heart stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo sorry but I will be discontinuing this story and putting it up for adoption. I just have writers block and I know some of you out there will give the story a great ending. BTW my sister Rosary made an account and she is Gatomon13 and she has ****AMAZING**** stories. She only has three but they are really cool. (The Cloudens would be my first choice.) I would love if all my faithful readers would give her a welcoming review to her stories. She's new. :3 Anyway, thanks for putting up with my absence and please give my story a good home. Just PM me if you want it. FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE! Thank you for your time.**


End file.
